


Trick or Treat

by bellaliemy



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Swearing, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaliemy/pseuds/bellaliemy
Summary: A moment of banter between teen Matt and Dom on Halloween for New Kind of Fic 2017. Based on "We are NOT too old to trick or treat."





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for language

“What the fuck, Matt. I look like enough of a fag as it is. How old are we now, 17? Seems more like 7.” Dom was standing in the hallway of Matt’s house in his Spiderman suit, bewildered by the sight of his boyfriend rushing towards him to drag him out the door. 

  
Matt smiled mischievously “Come oooooon!! We are never too old to trick or treat!” He was dragging his boyfriend, Dominic, towards the door. “Plus, I can’t help you look gay. That’s your own damn fault. Cut your hair or something.” He pulled impatiently on his boyfriend’s arm again. 

“Matt, your hair just the same as mine.” Dom dug in his heels.  _ He was  _ not _ going trick or treating.  _

Matt let out a toothy grin before taking a hand and running it through his own long hair. “Well, I guess I’m gay too. Now can we go, Spiderman?” 

“Hold up a second.” Dom crossed his arms. “I love you, but I don’t want to get beat up by some ten year old douche.”

“I’ll protect you!”

Dom narrowed leaned forward and took his head into his hands, one on either side of his face. “Matty, you ARE a ten year old douche.”

“And you ARE a faggot.”

Dom simply stuck his tongue out, dropping his hands. After a few seconds, he looked confusedly at his boyfriend’s costume. “What the fuck are you even wearing?”

Matt twirled around, showing himself off. “It’s wonderful, isn’t it?”

“But what is it, damnit?”

“I’m a vampire robot!” He flashed a bloody grin, exposing his fangs and pointed at his bloody neck and teeth marks before pointing down at his silver pants and a belt made to look like wires. “See? Bottom half robot, top half vampire.”

“That makes no sense, Matt.”

“At least I don’t look like a faggot.” He retorted. “Why did you have to dress as that guy from Queen? Did you not take a look at yourself and say ‘Hey. Maybe that’s gay enough. Maybe even too-.’”

Dom shoved his boyfriend. “Shut up. I’m only gay for you and you know it.”

“My dick damn knows it.”

“Matt, your dick is too goddamn tiny to know shit from fuck.”   
And suddenly, Dom had a vampire robot attacking him like the world was gonna end. 

“Stop -Ah- fuck, MATT!!” Dom protested as Matt threw poor punches wherever he could reach.

Matt threw one last punch at his ribs before pulling his hand back in pain. 

“Crap! That fucking hurt, Dom!”

“That’s cause you’re an idiot who doesn’t know how to make a proper fist, ya dumbfuck. Plus, you were the one who attacked  _ me _ !.”

“So what! You insulted my precious dick. I had to defend its honor.”   
Dom burst into giggles. “I didn’t know something so tiny could have room for any honor.”

“Haha,  _ very _ funny Dom. Unlike you, I don’t have to resort to insults to make me feel better.”

“You just called me a fag two minutes ago.”

“Fuck you.”

Dom’s giggles evolved into screams of laughter. Matt irritably tapped his foot as Dominic finally calmed down. 

Matt spoke as soon as Dom quieted. “So can we go trick or treating now?”

“Sure, as long as you promise not to let any other ten year old douches beat me up.”   
Matt silenced Dominic’s second round of giggles with a kiss, and he grabbed his boyfriend's hand to lead him out the door for a night of innocent fun.


End file.
